Teruntuk Dirimu di Sana
by DellaRo
Summary: Dia datang disaat diriku hampir di penghujung asa. Memberi warna lain hidupku yang hampir memburam. Memberi arti lain dari sebuah kata 'Hidup' "Sungguh, aku mengaguminya lebih dari sekedar teman. Namun juga sebagai panutan."


**.:.:. Teruntuk Dirimu di Sana .:.:.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Penulis** : DellaRo

 **Jumlah kata** : 4280 k

 **Character(s) :** Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, (Akashi Masaomi)

 **Pairing :** AkaKuro

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Ranting :** T

 **Genre :** Friendship, Family, Tragedy, Angst, (Implisit) Romance

 **Summary :**

Dia datang saat diriku hampir di penghujung asa. Memberi warna lain hidupku yang hampir memburam.

Memberi warna lain dari sebuah kata 'hidup'

"Sungguh, aku mengaguminya lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi juga sebagai panutan."

 **Warning(s)** : Major death chara, Twister, OOC, Genderbend!Kuro, Ore!Aka, Musical, AU, Indonesia!setting, dll

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

 _(... Dari seseorang_ yang _pernah aku kagumi...)_

.

Matahari telah kembali keperaduannya sejak tadi. Namun langkah kaki kecilnya tetap menapak mantap menyusuri rerumputan yang terbuai angin. Di tempat yang begitu asing baginya. Jemari mungil mengeratkan pegangan pada tas ransel di punggung.

Rasa bersalah menghantuinya.

Sebab sang ibunda sudah berpesan sebelum meninggalkannya di sekolah barunya, jangan mau ikut dengan orang asing. Begitulah. Dirinya yang diajak teman barunya bermain, lupa waktu, sampai sang teman di panggil ibu masing-masing, dan dia sendirian. Berakhir di tempat yang belum dia ketahui, karna hanya berlandaskan mengikuti intuisi dan ingatan separuh-separuh miliknya menuju jalan pulang, minimal sekali arah sekolah.

Dan dia tersesat.

Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri berkali-kali. Berharap adanya petunjuk —atau apapun yang dapat membawanya keluar dari jajaran pepohonan lebat yang menjulang.

Sampai dia mendengarnya.

Lantunan merdu yang mengambang di udara, menggema di antara kesunyian hutan. Yang tanpa sadar telah menyeret kedua kakinya mendekati sumber suara. Di mana mereka berasal dari seorang gadis. Sendirian, melantunkan nada dengan sebuah biola kayu tertopang di pundak yang nampak rapuh itu.

Tanpa menyadari seorang bocah laki-laki berusia kurang dari sepuluh, tengah melihatnya dari balik pepohonan

. .

Hawa dingin malam menepa wajah frustasinya. Satu jam lebih telah berlalu, sejak pemuda itu menyeret langkah kakinya ke ujung tebing. Perbatasan antara danau dengan tempatnya berpijak tak terpaut jauh. Ditambah bebatuan terjal meruncing, tepat menghadap wajahnya yang sejak awal menunduk. Helaian sewarna ceri ikut bergoyang bersama angin, namun sebagian besar masih dapat menutupi separuh wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Kosong. Mata Ruby itu memang memandang genangan air tak tercela di depan sana, namun tak nampak sedikit pun sinar kehidupan di dalamnya. Jiwanya seakan sudah pergi dari raganya. Seakan dirinya hendak menyatakan, ia ingin mati di sini. Saat ini juga.

– _Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya._

Tubuh ringkih itu perlahan maju ke depan. Sengaja limbung perlahan. Membiarkan grafitasi menariknya ke bawah. Sesaat sebelum telinganya mendengar suara dan detik berikutnya, dia terperanjat.

Dia mendengarnya.

Deru napasnya seakan berhenti ketika nada-nada sendu itu terdengar, melantunkan melodi indah berbaur dengan alam sekitar. Menghantarkan perasaan nyaman dan ketenangan tersendiri baginya.

Dan juga kenangan.

Entah perasaan dari mana dirinya dapat menyimpulkan demikian. Tapi, ada perasaan rindu tersendiri yang menyusup dalam sanubarinya. Sehingga tanpa sadar dirinya sudah melangkah, menapaki jalur kecil di antara pepohonan. Menyisir beberapa dahan yang merunduk, menghalangi pandangannya. Hanya berbekal suara yang kian terdengar merdu, sendu, sekaligus dekat dari tempatnya berpijak. Menatap jajaran pepohonan lebat yang hampir menutupi langit. Menambah suasana sunyi hutan kian mencekam.

Juga syahdu.

Sampai satu dahan lagi tersibak, dan dia menemukannya.

Gadis bergaun putih yang berkibar dengan jaket biru tua yang melapisinya, memanggul seperangkat biola yang mengaungkan irama sendu. Sayatan melodi memenuhi udara.

Dirinya kembali terpesona kala rambut panjang itu berkibar bersama angin, tersingkap, memperlihatkan wajah jelita sang gadis, yang semula memunggunginya. Untaian sewarna langit musim panas yang dirajut, dipintal ke tengah, demi menahan rambut di punggungnya tetap di belakang. Dikepang separuh.

 _Cantik._

Tertegun, Akashi Seijuro hanya mampu menatapnya dari balik pepohonan, tanpa niat mendekati apalagi menyapa. Membiarkan energi magis entah dari mana yang mengikatnya tetap di tempat.

Sama seperti dulu.

Sebuah perasaan asing sekaligus familiar yang pernah menghilang dari hidupnya, telah kembali. Mengisi relung hatinya yang semula kosong tak berisi. Hampa. Kembali merasakan apa artinya rindu dengan kenangan yang seakan telah lama terlupakan.

Hingga setelah beberapa lama, suara-suara itu menghilang seakan ditelan kegelapan malam. Akashi baru menyadarinya saat sang gadis violinis menurunkan biola dan bertatap mata dengannya.

Biru yang menyamai indahnya langit musim panas bertemu ruby yang sempat membola. Akashi terperanjat saat seulas senyum terpatri di wajah itu, diikuti langkah kaki pelan mendekat.

 _Déjà vu._

Sesaat kemudian menghempasan tubuh rampingnya, duduk bersandar tepat di bawah naungan batang pohon yang tertebang sebagian, lima langkah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

–Yang Akashi baru sadari telah terdapat tas jinjing biola berwarna biru muda.

Akashi menjatuhkan diri, ikut duduk bersandar di pohon, menekuk lutut dan mencoba memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama sang gadis tak juga menunjukkan tanda akan bicara.

"Hei." Dan hanya di tanggapi dengan gumaman, samar. Jari-jari lentik itu perlahan mengeluarkan lap tipis dari tas dan melumurinya dengan sesuatu sebelum diusap beberapa kali pada senar di _bow_ biolanya. Akashi memeluk lututnya makin erat. "Kau sendirian?" tanyanya berjeda.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajah, dua pasang mata bertemu dalam satu garis lurus, lagi. Tapi Akashi yakin salah satu alis gadis itu sempat terangkat walau sebentar.

"Menurutmu?" Suara halus terdengar merdu, menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lain yang, membuat dirinya yang sedang malas berpikir sempat mengernyit. sebelum jari telunjuk sang gadis mengarah padanya dan dirinya sendiri.

 _Oh_

 _Begitu._ "Oh, oke. Aku mengerti."

Dan keduanya kembali kepada kegiatannya masing-masing. Si gadis yang membersihkan alat musiknya dan Akashi yang kembali termangu, menatapi dedaunan yang bergoyang dimainkan angin malam.

Dan meratapi keputusannya.

.

"Apa," jeda sejenak setelah kata itu terucap lamat-lamat, Akashi mencoba meraih atensi gadis di sebelahnya. "yang kau lakukan malam malam sendirian di hutan?"

Si pemuda dapat melihatnya mengendikkan bahu, ringan. Dan jawaban simpel meluncur kemudian. "Hanya berlatih," Jemari itu sempat berhenti sebelum kedua mata mereka bertemu sesaat. "kamu sendiri, sudah lama menyendiri di tebing itu?"

"Ya." Kembali. Akashi hanya menjawab pelan. "Kau tahu ya?"

Dia mengangguk, kembali mengelap biola dengan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Akashi. Meskipun yang ditatap tak mungkin mengetahuinya lantaran poni panjangnya menutupi wajah kala pemiliknya menunduk. "Tentu. Kalau tidak salah satu jam yang lalu, saat aku datang, aku lihat kamu terus melihat ke danau dengan putus asa, begitu."

Terkekeh. Akashi hanya menjawab santai. "Kalau memang begitu kenyataannya, bagaimana?" Dia sedari tadi sudah merasakan saku celananya bergetar, hanya saja ia malas meraih ponsel hanya untuk menemukan hal yang dia sudah menduganya, belasan pesan serta _miss call_ dari orang yang sama dan berisi hal serupa. Menanyakan keberadaan dirinya yang menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Dari supir pribadi dan maid keluarganya.

"Berarti kamu bodoh," Akashi hanya tersenyum skeptis mendengarkan jawaban itu. _Ah, lagi-lagi._

Berani-beraninya kau berkata begitu, mungkin dirinya yang biasa akan langsung berucap, namun entah kenapa saat ini, hanya saat ini Ia ingin mendengar jawaban dari orang lain.

Mengenai keputusannya yang terkesan sembrono dan gegabah.

"Kamu egois, tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang akan kamu tinggalkan. Kamu hanya memikirkan masalahmu sendiri. Dirimu sendiri."

 _Memang benar begitu._ "Yah, aku rasa juga begitu."

"Biar aku tebak." Kalimat itu sempat berjeda, membuat Akashi penasaran. "Kamu punya masalah?" _Binggo! Tepat sasaran._

"Siapa manusia yang tidak punya masalah di dunia ini?" Namun hanya alasan itu yang dapat terlontar dari mulutnya. Terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, lebih memilih merebah pada rerumputan.

"Aku tahu. Tidak ada. Makannya jangan bertindak bodoh." Ada ketegasan dan khawatir tersirat samar di sana. Kalau saja sang pemuda mau sedikit membuka diri. "Dan aku rasa ada seseorang yang juga mencarimu."

 _Ah, ya. Mereka._

"Yah, supir pribadi keluarga dan bawahan Ayahku. Siapa lagi?" jawabnya santai. Dirinya lebih memilih berbaring menikmati angin malam ketimbang berurusan dengan ayahnya. Yang dia yakini tak akan selesai dalam satu malam. "Tapi kurasa mereka bisa menunggu. Aku butuh waktu."

"Yah. Mau aku mainkan sesuatu?" tawar sang gadis. Biola telah tersampir di pundak. Helaian panjangnya ia singkirkan ke belakang punggung.

"Tentu."

Nada-nada indah kembali terdengar mengisi malam bulan purnama bertabur bintang di sebuah taman di hutan kota kala itu.

Yang kalau Akashi tidak salah adalah lagu milik Saint-Saëns: Introduction and Rondo capriccioso, Opus 28

Melodi menyayat mengiris kalbu, menambah sendu. Berubah ceria dengan nada-nada cepat saling berlompatan. Penuh misteri.

.

.

.

.

Pada hari-hari berikutnya Akashi kembali datang ke tempat itu. Hanya untuk mendapati gadis misterius yang dia temui kemarin sudah berada di sana, melakukan hal yang sama. Bermain biola.

Melangkah perlahan, Akashi mengambil tempat tak jauh di belakang sang gadis tanpa maksud mengganggunya dari dunianya sendiri setelah menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas rerumputan.

Akashi menyandarkan punggung dan mulai menikmati kebiasaan barunya disore menjelang malamnya, mendengar lantunan lembut biola sebelum pulang ke rumah.

.

.

"Hei," tidak seperti kemarin, seusai bermain si gadis violinislah yang memulai percakapan.

Akashi yang saat itu tengah berbaring memejamkan mata dengan berbantalkan lengan, menikmati hembusan dingin angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut seragam tipis, hanya bergumam singkat sebagai jawaban. "Hm? Apa?"

"Tidak ingin loncat dari tebing seperti waktu itu lagi?"

Akashi hanya membuka sebelah matanya, melirik sekilas gadis di sebelahnya yang memandangnya penasaran. Bergumam dan menjawab lamat-lamat, "Hmm... Mungkin?"

"Bodoh."

Akashi sempat terkekeh sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban cepat dibarengi dengusan kasar bernada datar dari gadis itu. "Iya, iya... Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Akashi hampir bisa mendengar helaan napas lega di sebelahnya, sebelum ia menambahkan (dengan nada jahil), "Tapi mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan cara lain.

"Terserahlah."

Meskipun jawaban yang dia terima singkat dan jauh dari perkiraannya, namun ada satu hal yang mengganggu Akashi sejak kemarin. "Tapi," sengaja dia menjeda. Dan benar saja gadis itu menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat penasaran, menanti kelajutan kalimatnya. "kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

Wajah jelita itu berpaling cepat, enggan menatapnya. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aneh," mata itu melirik sekilas ke arah Akashi. Sempat mereka bertubrukan meski hanya sepersekian detik, namun sang gadis violis kembali memutusnya sepihak. "Ketika mendengar berita mengenai seorang pelajar SMA bunuh diri dengan menceburkan diri ke danau tengah malam dan mati kedinginan. Itu konyol."

Akashi kembali terkekeh. Entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa hangat. "Kau aneh."

"Kamu juga."

Sungguh, bagian diri Akashi sama sekali masih rancu. Mengambang. Ada perasaan senang sekaligus ironis.

 _Ada apa dengan orang ini, hah?_

Apakah dia tipikal orang yang senang mencampuri urusan orang lain? Akashi rasa, tidak. Mereka baru saja bertemu, kan?

Ya sudahlah.

Daripada memusingkan hal yang tak pasti, lebih baik menenggelamkan diri dengan dunia sendiri. Itu pikirannya semula. Sampai ada satu pertanyaan lain yang menggelitik sanubarinya. "Kau masih main musik sendirian di sini?"

"Yah, begitulah." _Ah, lagi-lagi hanya dibalas acuh._

Senyum itu terpatri begitu saja di wajah Akashi. "Bisa kau mainkan lagi?"

"Tentu."

Lantunan dari sayatan biola mulai memecah sunyi beberapa saat kemudian setelah sang gadis berdiri dan merapatkan jaket yang membungkus seragam putih abunya.

"Sejujurnya aku penasaran, sejak kemarin kau berlatih sendiri di sini, tanpa partitur maupun catatan apapun. Sebenarnya kau bermain lagu apa?"

Gadis yang tengah syahdu bermain, membuka mata. Melirik sekilas ke arah Akashi sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya iseng."

 _Eh?_ "Iseng? Lalu semua lagu yang kau mainkan itu? Introduction And Rondo Capriccioso? Beethoven yang kemarin?" Sungguh orang ini benar-benar...

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

Gadis itu mengangguk beberapa kali, semangat membenarkan. "Yap, hanya mengarang. Aku hanya pernah mendengarnya dari suatu tempat dan memainkannya lagi. Itu saja."

Akashi sekali lagi tertegun. dan tak mendengar gumaman sang gadis yang masih memainkan biola disana.

Dunia memang penuh kejutan, ya?

"Oh, jadi itu namanya, ya?"

.

.

.

.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, kelas XI IPS-2. Dan Akashi baru menyadari bahwa satu angkatan dengannya setelah pertemuan mereka yang kesekian kali dan mereka memakai seragam yang serupa.

(Akashi sempat bertukar nama sehari sebelumnya, dikarenakan mulai jengah dengan panggilan buatannya sendiri yang tak jauh dari kata 'Hei' dan 'Kau'.)

Akashi sempat meringis saat mengetahuinya. Bagaimana mereka bisa tidak saling mengenal setelah sekian tahun berada dalam satu kawasan sekolah.

Berbeda jurusan.

Alasan klise itulah yang menghambat mereka selama ini, ternyata. Gedung sekolahnya yang mempunyai wilayah terpisah, Gadung Barat sebagai tempat khusus bagi penyandang gelar 'Anak IPA' –seperti dirinya– dan Gedung Timur sebagai tempat kumpulnya jurusan IPS. Pun jadwal serta kegiatan mereka yang terpaut jauh membuat mereka terpisah dunia. Apalagi ditambah Kuroko yang tidak pernah keluar dari kelasnya kecuali ketika ada keperluan saja, aku Kuroko waktu itu.

Ya sudahlah.

Toh, mereka masih bisa bertemu sepulang sekolah maupun hari libur, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

"Kuroko, kaukah itu?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa pencegahan. Akashi bahkan sempat tersentak mendengarnya sendiri. Pun juga gadis yang tengah sendirian di kursi pojok kantin saat istirahat makan siang ini.

Alis pemuda itu bertaut binggung sesaat sebelum sang gadis mengangguk, sekaligus memanggil namanya, sambil mempersilakan Akashi duduk di bangku yang kebetulan kosong dihadapannya.

Akashi tadi sempat mengira ia salah orang. Lihat saja, penampilannya yang berubah drastis saat di sekolah. Dengan rambut yang biasa terlihat terurai bebas kini disampirkan di dada, dikuncir dua rendah dan kacamata tebal yang menambah kesan cupu bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka jadi perhatian orang." Kilahnya saat Akashi tanya mengenai perubahan penampilannya.

Kuroko itu cantik, jujur Akashi terpesona sejak pertama bertemu. Namun, kali ini Akashi kembali terkekeh, menertawakan 'keajaiban' lain dari gadis yang sudah sebulan belakangan dia kenal ini.

"Dasar, kau gadis aneh."

Sementara yang dikatai hanya bersikap acuh dan melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat tertunda. Satu bungkus roti dua rasa dari kantung plastik di sodorkan. "Aku harap kamu tidak benci roti vanilla."

"Aku tidak menolak, 'kan? Lagipula yang aku tidak suka itu hanya yakisoba dengan jahe merah."

Dan keduanya makan sambil sesekali bercanda sampai bel berbunyi. Memisahkan mereka ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa begitu!"

Kalimat itu sesungguhnya adalah pertanyaan, kalau saja Akashi tidak mengucapkannya dengan nada meninggi.

"Kau tahu bukan kalau kontes kita itu hari ini!" seru Akashi kembali retoris. Wajahnya berubah gahar saat lawan main yang seharusnya menjadi pengiringnya dalam sebuah kontes musik mendadak tidak hadir saat hari perlombaan akan diadakan.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mencari penggantimu, Midorima!" Akashi sempat melirik jam dinding di pojokan kelas. Pukul Sembilan lewat lima belas, sedangkan jam sebelas nanti ia harus sudah bersiap di panggung acara.

Midorima Shintaro, seseorang di seberang telpon itu tahu, seorang Akashi Seijuro akan selalu bersikap tenang dan berkharisma di saat apapun juga. Jadi, saat dirinya sudah mulai memakai nada tingggi dalam berbicara, itu pertanda buruk dan Midorima hanya bisa menjawab takut-takut setelahnya.

"Ma-maaf Akashi. Ini urusan mendadak, jadi..."

"Maaf saja belum cukup! Kau pikir mudah mencari pengiring kurang dari dua jam!"

-Sekelebat bayang-bayang seorang gadis yang bermain biola sendirian di hutan menghampiri benaknya.

Suaranya perlahan kembali normal.

"Tapi... sepertinya aku tahu siapa..." ucapnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sesaat sebelum telpon tertutup sepihak olehnya, meninggalkan rekan di seberang sana mengalami kebinggungan yang ganjil.

Dan berlalu.

.

.

Akashi melangkah cepat menelusuri koridor di Gedung Timur, tempat Anak IPS dari segala angkatan berkumpul. Setelah menemukan ruangan yang dia tuju, segera saja dia menerobos masuk. Memastikan tidak ada guru mengajar, Akashi menuntun langkah mantab ke belakang barisan seusai menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dan bertepatan dengan bunyi bel istirahat yang menggema, Akashi memasang wajah serius, sampai tanpa sadar dirinya menggebrak meja di hadapannya hanya untuk menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

"Kuroko, bisa kau tolong aku?"

.

.

Diluar dugaan, Kuroko langsung menyanggupi permintaan Akashi setelah sang pemuda menjelaskan situasinya. Accompanistnya tidak hadir ke sekolah, dan sang gadislah satu-satunya orang yang sempat terpikir oleh Akashi untuk menjadi penggantinya. Masalah izin Keluar, Akashi telah mengurusnya. Supirnya pun telah menunggu di gerbang depan, Kuroko hanya tinggal menenteng biola dan ikut dengannya.

Setibanya di Arena Pertaruhan (Akashi menyebutnya demikian karna penampilannya nanti pasti akan jauh dari harapan. Karena sedikitnya waktu berlatih –bagi Kuroko– dan penggantian pengiring yang tiba-tiba) perlombaan telah dimulai.

Beruntung Akashi dapat nomor urut yang hampir akhir, sehingga dia dan Kuroko masih sempat berlatih sebentar, seadanya, setelah bertukar pakaian di ruang ganti.

Waktu pun berlalu cepat, Akashi dan Kuroko maju ke panggung.

Memulai permainan pianonya, sampai Kuroko mulai mengekspos kemampuannya. Dasar pamer, rutuk Akashi melihat Kuroko yang masih sempat-sempatnya melempar seringai ke arahnya saat bermain. Namun di luar dugaan, penonton yang semula hening semenjak mereka memulai, riuh seketika sesaat setelah mereka selesai.

Beethoven - Sonata No. 9 in A, Op . 47

Berubah warnanya beberapa detik setelah keduanya bermain.

Sungguh, padahal dia hanya mendengar musiknya beberapa kali selama satu jam terakhir. Merubahnya menjadi Kreutzer dalam beberapa menit sebelum tampil. Itu luar biasa, batin Akashi.

Namun, sayang Akashi hampir melupakan kalau ini kompetisi, peserta dilarang improvisasi, sekecil apapun itu. peraturan tetaplah hal yang mutlak disini. Meskipun dapat apresiasi tinggi, pasangan SMA itu terpaksa didiskualifikasi juri.

Karena peraturan sialan terpampang besar-besar dengan brengseknya, bertuliskan: _Keputusan juri tidak dapat diganggu gugat._ Akashi sudah pulang lebih dulu dibanding peserta lain.

.

.

.

Dan alangkah sial bagi Akashi. Berita itu sampai pada sang kepala keluarga tiga hari kemudian, saat pengumuman lomba telah diumumkan.

Ayahnya marah, karna tidak bisa mendidik anak semata wayangnya sendiri. Selaku Direktur Utama sebuah kantor ternama di Ibukota yang sudah mendunia dengan cabang di mana-mana, keluarga Akashi pantang melakukan kesalahan. Mottonya, menang adalah segalanya. Itulah yang dididik sang ayah sejak ia kecil, dan semaki menggila setelah meninggalnya sang ibunda saat dirinya baru lulus SD.

Menuntut Akashi untuk selalu jadi yang terbaik di atas yang terbaik. Jadi nomor wahid yang akan selalu dicari orang. Tanpa memberi kebebasan bagi dirinya sedikitpun. Itulah yang membuat Akashi terkadang frustasi, ingin mengakhiri hidup sendiri sejak dulu. Sebenarnya hanya ada dua hal yang dapat menjadi obatnya, sang ibu dan musik. Tapi karena pilihan pertama sudah pupus sejak lama, opsi kedualah yang menjadi pelariannya.

Namun, semua berakhir malam itu. Ayahnya murka akibat aibnya.

Dan kembali, Akashi berlari dari rumahnya yang serasa seperti neraka dunia baginya itu. Berlari manuju hutan tempatnya berada.

 _Pasti ada._

.

.

Akashi membeku. Seakan kedua kakinya terpaku ke tanah.

 _Suara itu..._

Melodi biola seperti malam itu.

Dengan langkah berat, Akashi menyeret langkah ke asal suara.

 _Pasti..._

 _Dia Kembali..._

Ada perasaan rindu sekaligus nostalgia merambari hatinya yang tengah gundah, membuat kedua matanya memanas. Persis seperti dulu.

"Kakak?"

Suara itu seperti bisikan, terucap tanpa sadar kala matanya yang sempat terbelalak saat menemukan sosok yang dulu pernah menolongnya, kini tepat berada di depan matanya, untuk sekali lagi.

Langkah itu mendekat. Namun sadar begitu yang sedang bermain dengan syahdunya adalah orang yang dia kenali. "Kuroko?"

Dan seketika gesekan biola pun berhenti. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati wajah pias Akashi yang sudah jatuh terduduk, kecewa.

"Akashi-kun?"

 _Ternyata bukan..._

Surai miliknya bergoyang pelan kala Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku pikir kau orang lain." Suaranya parau, menjawab lemah.

"Aku pikir, aku pernah mendengar melodi itu di suatu tempat," terselip nada putus asa di sana dan Kuroko tahu Akashi tengah mencoba untuk menahan tangis. "tapi di mana?"

"Mungkin kamu pernah bertemu dengan kakakku, Akashi-kun."

Akashi seketika mengangkat wajah, menatap Kuroko tidak percaya. "Seingatku dialah yang menciptakan lagu itu... untuk seseorang."

"Dia pasti pemusik yang hebat ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa memberikan seluruh koleksi lagu ciptaan kakakku kapan-kapan."

"Boleh?"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" Kuroko berjalan mendekat, menghampiri Akashi.

Akashi kembali terkekeh. "Itu... sudah lama sekali, kau tahu." senyum tipis tersungging di wajah,  
Akashi membetulkan posisi duduk menjadi bersila, kedua tangan tergenggam erat di atas lutut, menahan gejolak aneh yang merambati sanubari. "Saat aku masih kelas 2 SD, keluargaku pindah ke kota ini. Ayahku ingin mengembangkan usahanya dan aku terpaksa pindah sekolah."

Akashi menengadah menghadap langit malam dengan bulan sabit menggantung ditemani sedikit bintang, terlihat menerawang. "Hari itu, hari pertamaku sekolah. Ibuku bilang, tunggulah jemputan beliau saat pulang. Tapi," Akashi sempat terkekeh, mengingat kelalaiannya dulu. "Yah, sebagaimana anak baru yang baru belajar berbaur dengan teman baru, aku mengikuti mereka yang mengajakku bermain. Tapi tak kusangka, rumah mereka rupanya dekat dengan arena kami bermain. Dan bisa kau tebak? Aku sendirian. Mencoba menelusuri jalan ke sekolah dengan ingatan seadanya saat menjelang malam dimana orang-orang sudah pergi dan berujung menjadi acara _'Tersesat di Hutan'_."

Kuroko masih menyimak setiap perubahan emosi yang Akashi tunjukkan, tanpa niat menyela sama sekali. Akashi masih melanjutkan, "Sampai aku mendengar suara. Kakiku seolah tertuntun ke arahnya. Kakakmu," Akashi menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat, senyum tulus terulas tanpa beban. "Aku melihatnya bermain biola. Sendirian, di sini. Dengan lagu yang sama dengan yang kau mainkan tadi.

Dan sampai dia selesai, dia baru melihatku. Tersenyum ramah menanyakan namaku saat aku beringsut bersembunyi di balik pohon. Dan saat aku bilang aku tersesat dia menunjukkan arah jalan pulang padaku. Di sana ibuku sudah menunggu. Aku sempat takut dia marah, tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Ibuku memelukku sambil menangis dan aku dituntun masuk mobil. Saat itu aku bilang aku diantar seseorang, namun saat berbalik... kakak itu sudah pergi."

Kuroko dapat mendengar nada kecewa di akhir kalimat itu dan juga hela napas dari Akashi. "Dan sayangnya, aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Sepertinya kamu tidak akan pernah sempat mengucap terima kasih padanya."

Akashi menoleh, menatap Kuroko heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kakakku sudah meninggal," kalimatnya sempat tertahan. "tiga tahun lalu."

Mata Akashi terbelalak, tidak percaya. Tanpa sadar mulutnya berucap, "Kenapa?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Dia sakit. Padahal kami hanya hidup berdua, ayah dan ibu sudah lama meninggal. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Dan saat aku tahu kebenarannya... kakak sudah pergi." Isakan kecil terdengar setelah kalimat lirih itu terucap.

Akashi mendekat, meraih pundak Kuroko dan menyandarkannya di pundaknya sendiri, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Dalam pelukannya Kuroko menggeleng lemah.

"Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis, kau akan lebih baik setelahnya. Karena aku tahu rasanya kehilangan, sebab ibuku juga sudah tiada."

Dan untuk beberapa puluh menit berikutnya dihabiskan Akashi untuk menenangkan isak tangis Kuroko,

— _yang menggantikan tangisnya sendiri_.

.

.

"Pernahkah terpikir olehmu untuk mati, Kuroko?" tanya Akashi pelan, seakan berharap pada angin untuk membawanya pergi sebelum orang yang di tanya mengetahuinya.

Malam semakin larut, keduanya masih disana. Berbagi beban dan pengalaman hidup mereka yang singkat.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?" kedua alisnya menukik, yang Akashi tahu Kuroko tidak pernah menyukai topik semacam ini. Jadilah nadanya berubah tajam.

"Aku bertengkar dengan ayah. Lagi." Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan menatap Kuroko. "Dia marah padaku saat mengetahui kalau aku gagal dalam kontes kemarin. Dia mengusirku."

Sepi. Hening melanda setelah Akashi menyahut.

"Maaf, itu salahku." Diluar dugaan, jawaban itulah yang Akashi terima. "Karena aku, kamu gagal. Maaf."

"Bukan salahmu. Akulah yang telah memilihmu, karna aku percaya padamu."

Dan setelah itu hening. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang angkat bicara, baik Akashi maupun Kuroko sama-sama membisu.

"Akashi-kun, sejujurnya, sejak dulu aku tak pernah mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran orang-orang yang selalu ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan mengakhiri hidup." Sampai Kuroko memulai kembali.

"Apakah mereka memikirkan orang-orang yang akan merasa kahilangan mereka? Tidak tahukah mereka, bahwa tidak sedikit orang di luar sana yang rela membuang uang, waktu dan tenaga hanya untuk bertahan hidup?"

Akashi hanya mampu melihat Kuroko yang sedang menerawang memandangi langit tanpa maksud menyela.

Karena dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menyela setelah apa yang pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Aku selalu berpikir manusia itu rumit. Tapi sebenarnya terkadang hidup memang bisa menjadi rumit, padahal mereka bagitu sederhana. Bagaimana seseorang dapat bahagia hanya dengan mellihat orang lain tersenyum. Bagaimana seorang anak pesakitan yang masih bisa bermain dan tertawa seolah tidak terjadi apapun, padahal hidup mereka hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

Dan bagaimana orang-orang bodoh di luar sana yang membuang hidup berharga mereka cuma-cuma, hanya untuk kesenangan sesaat," jeda sejenak. Nada yang Kuroko gunakan berubah datar "dan saat semua berakhir... mereka tidak akan punya apapun lagi."

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, Kuroko menatapnya lekat. "Aku tidak tahu seberapa bencinya dirimu pada ayahmu, Akashi-kun. Tapi ketahuilah," Kuroko menatapnya lekat-lekat. "tidak sedikit anak di luar sana yang tidak seberuntung dirimu. Kamu masih punya orang tua. Kamu masih memiliki ayah. Jika orang tuaku masih hidup, mereka pasti akan memarahimu -seperti aku sekarang ini, kecewa bila kamu melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, Akashi-kun.

Kakakku pernah bilang, tidak ada orang tua yang menjerumuskan anak-anaknya ke jalan yang sesat... dan aku selalu percaya itu...

Setiap orang tua biasanya berbeda dalam menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Bisa jadi, dulunya ayah Akashi-kun pernah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu fatal dan dia tidak mau Akashi-kun mengalami hal yang sama.

Karna sejak kecil aku tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya pelukan ibu maupun bermain bersama ayah... meskipun aku tahu, jauh sebelumnya memang aku pernah melakukannya. Jadi aku beritahu padamu, kamu masih beruntung. Kamu pernah merasakannya, walaupun sebentar.

Dan selama kamu masih memiliki ayah, kamu berarti masih diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan apa artinya keluarga. Jadi, aku berharap kamu bisa berbaikan dengan ayahmu dan menjelaskan apapun yang kamu mau." Seulas senyum tulus terpatri di wajah Kuroko saat keduanya kembali bertemu mata. "Pelan-pelan. Aku yakin ayahmu pasti akan mengerti."

.

.

.

.

"Mau mampir, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi hanya melihat sekilas rumah sederhana yang ditempati Kuroko selama ini, sebelum bertanya balik, "Memang boleh?"

Kuroko mengulum senyum. "Tentu. Lagipula, aku tinggal sendiri." Dia merogoh saku, mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar. "Masuklah, Akashi-kun." Dan melangkah ke dalam.

"Yah, setidaknya untuk beberapa malam kedepan aku tidak akan bisa pulang." Ucap Akashi lesu, mengikuti pemilik rumah yang sudah berkeliling menyalakan lampu setelah menutup pintu depan.

"Tidak apa-apa," kepala gadis itu menyembul dari balik kusen, yang sepertinya dapur. "Rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu. Akashi-kun mau minum apa?"

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Akashi menginap di rumah Kuroko setiap malam, demi menghindari sang Ayah. Beberapa pakaian miliknya sudah berpindah tempat, berterima kasihlah pada supir pribadi keluarganya yang tidak membocorkan lokasi persembunyian sementaranya dari ayahnya. Dan tetap pergi ke sekolah, seakan tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

Hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya dan memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya. Menemui Ayahnya untuk menegaskan segalanya dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman mereka selama ini. Dan di luar dugaan, ayahnya mulai melunak, mecoba memahami anak satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

Meskipun sedikit, Akashi bersyukur. Rumahnya kini sudah kembali terasa seperti 'rumah'. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Sudah dua minggu belakangan ini dia tidak menemukan Kuroko di manapun. Tidak di sekolah. Tidak di hutan tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

Hingga Akashi sayup-sayup mendengar percakapan beberapa siswi di koridor Gedung Timur saat istirahat siang demi mencari Kuroko untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku dengar dia meninggal setelah jatuh koma seminggu."

"Kasihan ya, padahal katanya dia tinggal sendiri." Satu temannya menimpali.

Akashi mendekat, penasaran dan tergelitik untuk bertanya.

"Maaf, memang siapa yang baru meninggal?" jemarinya meremat buku partitur pemberian Kuroko yang sejak tadi di genggamannya semakin erat. Semoga bukan seperti bayangannya.

Ketiga siswi itu sempat terdiam, sampai yang Akashi pikir yang pertama kali berbicara tadi mulai angkat suara, "Ada anak dari kelas sebelah kecelakaan saat pulang sekolah." Dia sempat terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Kalau tidak salah namanya—"

.

.

"—Kuroko Tetsuya."

Dan dunia Akashi terasa berhenti seketika.

Lagi-lagi ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih.

 _Karna telah menolongnya. Lagi-lagi._

 **Tamat**

 **Tambahan :**

Beberapa hal yang mungkin kurang atau belum saya kasih tau di cerita :

\- Akashi Seijuro, 17 tahun, kelas 11 IPA

\- Kuroko Tetsuya, genderbend, 17 tahun, kelas 11 IPS

\- Hutan yang diceritakan di awal itu sebenarnya kawasan danau alam yang dikelilingi pohon menjulang, tapi karna Seijuro masih bocah jadinya kelihatan kayak hutan. Disitulah Kuroko Minori sering bikin (ngarang) lagu, karna sepi.

\- Kuroko Minori (OC), kakak perempuan Tetsuya, violinist plus komponis muda. Meninggal umur 20 (saat Kuroko kelas 2 SMP) karena sakit. [Klise]

\- Kuroko kehilangan orang tuanya karena kecelakaan saat umur 3 tahun (kakaknya 10 tahun), saat mereka mau pulang kampung, tapi cuma dia sama kakaknya yang selamat. Akhirnya dia sama kakaknya dirawat neneknya cuma sampai umur 9 tahun, karena beliau meninggal.

\- Kuroko Minori, kerja sambilan selama dia SMA (kerja di Cafe & main biola di jalan) untuk dapat uang, jadinya dia jarang ketemu Tetsuya kecuali saat pagi (kalau malem kan Tetsuya udah tidur).

\- Akashi Shiori dulunya adalah Violinist, meninggal saat Seijuro umur 10 tahun (kelas 5 SD) [Canon]

\- Akashi itu anak tunggal keluarga konglomerat, jadinya dia dituntut untuk selalu Perfect. [Canon]

\- Akashi disini Oreshi sebelum berubah jadi Bokushi.

\- Kuroko punya kemampuan melihat suara (Synesthesia), bisa dibilang dia punya Perfect Pitch. Karna itu dia saat belajar lagu selalucepat bisa.

\- Lagu yang pertama di mainin Kuroko pas ketemu Akashi itu milik Pachelbel - Canon (violin ver.) yang sering dimainin ibunya Akashi saat dia masih kecil. Jadi Akashi berasa ketemu ibunya (yang mau dia lupain)

\- Yang dimaksud Akashi Accompanist itu pendamping bukan 'pengiring'. Karna biasanya pengiring itu yang main piano bukan biola.

\- Kalau di manganya Midorima itu Accompanist nya Akashi, karna dia yang main piano.

\- Oh iya, mungkin ada yang tanya :

 _'Kenapa Akashi di sini main piano bukan biola?'_

Di Canon nya memang begitu, tapi saya punya alasan sendiri.

Dulu Akashi ceritanya memang mainnya biola. Tapi, karena ibunya dulu itu pemain biola, dan setiap kali dia lihat atau dengar biola, Akashi selalu keingat sama ibunya. Jadinya dia menghindari biola selama ini. (Semacam trauma gitu lah)

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, jadi kemungkinan ada beberapa kesamaan jalan cerita meskipun saya udah berusaha di kurangi.

Oya, satu lagi, trima kasih buat **Wako P -san** yang udah mau repot-repot ngasih tau kesalahan teknis dalam cerita saya mengenai Accompanist. Berhubung saya juga masih awam soal seni musik klasik, dan saya juga cuma dapat referensi sekenanya dari Drama korea yang pernah saya tonton, nanya-nanya sama temen juga mbah gugel. Saya juga baru tau soal itu.

 _Soal Accompanist umumnya adalah pemain piano, dan bukan sebaliknya._

Yah, lagipula cerita ini saya buat iseng-iseng untuk tugas mengarang cerpen di sekolah. Jadi, harap maklum kalau ada kesalahan teknis semacam itu, ya.

So, ada yang mau berbaik hati lagi mereview?


End file.
